


The World Is Kind (even if people aren't)

by NetherTheArsonist



Series: Power Naps Fic Marathon [1]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Brothers, Can you tell I hate the prison?, Gen, Mental Health Issues, Neglectful Parents, POV Second Person, Picnics, Prison, Prompt Fic, redemption arc, well the starts of one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:33:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29987070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NetherTheArsonist/pseuds/NetherTheArsonist
Summary: You think, at one point, that you believed the world was kind. You had thought that things could be good. That heroes existed and you were one of them. That people were friends. Unselfish and giving. But perhaps that was your folly, giving your heart to all you met.And then again, maybe it takes a god and a picnic to change that.
Relationships: Dream and Foolish
Series: Power Naps Fic Marathon [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2205789
Comments: 6
Kudos: 51
Collections: Dreamers Power Nap Fics





	The World Is Kind (even if people aren't)

**Author's Note:**

> For the Dreamers Zone discord! For the Power Naps Marathon.
> 
> Prompt was: Character of your choosing sneaks a picnic in with Dream.
> 
> I chose Foolish, decided to rip everyone's hearts out, and challenge myself a bit. Have fun! 
> 
> Crossposted on smpologist

You think, at one point, that you believed the world was kind. You had thought that things could be good. That heroes existed and you were one of them. That people were friends. Unselfish and giving. But perhaps that was your folly, giving your heart to all you met. And when it shattered into jagged, ugly shards, slicing and mauling the fingers of those who crushed it; you realize you were a fool.

And you had scrambled, holding together the ruined pieces of yourself, hoping it was still presentable. Still loveable and that people wouldn't mind the nicks the ragged jagged edges gave.

But you were still wrong.

People do not like broken ugly thing, that can't be repaired like pottery or displayed in all their twisted broken glory. Your breakage was not beautiful. It cut and bled and disgusted those that looked at it. And so they tossed you away. Hide you away until they could briefly push the pieces together to fill a purpose before dashing the brief repair on the ground.

The lava keeping you in your disposal lowers, but you barely bother to look. Most prefer to leave a mess out if sight. Out of mind. Ignore the hammers still attached to their belts.

Or maybe you are blaming again. Lying and saying you were ever pretty thing that could be loved. Because monsters don't have hearts and you can't be shattered.

Foolish, is not what you expected. And here he is, having made himself smaller to fit the small roof. His face, always difficult to read, shows disgust as he looks at your container. But he turns to you and his face softens in a way most wouldn't be able to tell. He approaches, sitting halfway and summons a basket? 

You approach out of confusion, because all items were taken. But he gestures and you sit. Legs crossed as you watch, wary. He opens it and pulls out food.

But you get plenty of potatoes? Why would harder to get and make food be spent on you? Foolish presses a sandwich into your hands and you nibble, using any will you have left not to inhale it. To be polite, so it isn't taken away. Emerald eyes watch you in concern.

"So you're here forever." It's not a question and you nod. You've been reminded so often. You've given up on seeing anything other than lava and obsidian.

Foolish passes you an apple and you hesitantly take it, maintaining eye contact. 

"Oh brother, what has happened to you?" A hand reaches out and brushes through singed, dirty, matter hair. You only now realize you're crying. "Has Puffy visited you?" You shake your head.

"She believes I should stay here." And your voice is just as broken as your non-existent soul.

But you do have one.

And it warms at the kindness.

Kindness.

"What do you want?" You intend to snap. To prove even weak, that you still have teeth. That you've taken your scattered broken pieces and crafted them into diamond weapons.

"I want my family to be happy." It's calm and kind and you nearly laugh. But Foolish doesn't lie, as finger gently pull a knot free.

"That won't happen." You're offered a piece of cake and you almost refuse. Already you've eaten so much on a starvation shrunk stomach. Foolish pauses before hi answer.

"Puffy is on her own journey. She wants to do it alone. But I can help you. I think you've been alone long enough." 

Your body starts to hurt less, frayed damaged nerves quieting. It's the first time in weeks you've been without pain. Even the ever present knot in your throat, raised into a visible scar is gone. You brush fingers over the raised tissue and marvel out how it doesn't send electricity down your lungs. Into your hand is pressed another piece of pastry. The unblinking green stare watching you. 

So you take a bite. 

Oh.

Foolish gathers his items and turns to leave. The potion drops and he's gone.

Five minutes later you've joined him outside.

One hour later you've reached the Temple.

And maybe, perhaps, the world is kind and people can still love you. Gather your shards together and treat them as if it was still the precious whole and help you put it all back together.

Maybe it's worth letting someone be kind.

**Author's Note:**

> Do not ask how Foolish got the basket in. He's a god he does what he wants.


End file.
